valve_cut_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Rowdy Bastards
Those Rowdy Bastards is a Half-Life 2 mod developed by Sergeant Stacker, with frequent contributions from other VCC regulars. Plot Rajit Johar, a fugitive crime lord fleeing Earth's authorities, flees to the backwater crime-infested planet of Mars with his gang, The Rowdy Bastards. There, he seeks adventure or death as he tries making a name for himself. Standing against him are the gangs plaguing Mars's widespread shantytowns and slums, and the notoriously corrupt and incompetent security force known as Secureserve. Shortly after his arrival, he meets the local militia and joins their efforts to wipe out the gangs infesting their towns. Factions Secureserve- Mars' outnumbered and ineffectual police force, with resources that are spread thin. Part of the reason Mars is unstable is due to both their brutality, and incompetence. However, when they are completely determined to accomplish an objective, they are a force to be reckoned with. Secureserve Officer (Civil Protection) (SMG1, SMG2, Pistol, Stunstick) - Secureserve's bottom of the barrel. When they aren't greeting new arrivals on Mars they are routinely raiding shanty towns and annoying the townspeople by making threats that they never follow through with. Secureserve Trooper (Combine Soldier) (OICW, Shotgun, AR2, SMG1, SMG2, Grenade)'' - Frequently called in when a raid requires more than just small arms, the Troopers are the frontliners when Secureserve requires extra strength during raids Secureserve Specialist (Gmadador's Concept Trenchoat Civil Protection) (''Sniper Rifle, Annabelle, OICW) - What's more annoying than a Secureserve officer? One with a sniper rifle. Although uncommon, they can easily ruin the day of anybody who's on their bad side. Whether it's you, your allies, or the gangs. Secureserve Commissioner (Combine Elite) (AR2 w/ Altfire, HMG1) Often deployed as squad leaders. They are like Troopers, only a little stronger and they have a nasty surprise in their AR2s. Secureserve Chief (Combine Guard) (Combine Guard Cannon) - If Secureserve really wanted to, they could send a couple of these guys to clear out the gangs and the job would be done in less than a week. Fortunately for the shanty town's denizens, that would take common sense on their part. ---- The Zappas - Members of a species from another world, they are largely discriminated against on the human-controlled Mars due to taking part in a failed invasion of Earth that took place 70 years ago. Mars's authorities treat them as second-class citizens and humans face harsh punishments for harboring trading with them, or smuggling them off-world if they are caught doing so. A large percentage of them harbor a bitter resentment towards humanity for this reason and have armed themselves under their leader, Gravis, to protect their species. Zappas do not have hemoglobin in their blood, which causes its distinct blue color. Zappa Troopa (Zappa Rifle) - Zappas armed with the same guns that they used against the humans in the War on Earth. Their rifles are effective and can deal an alarming amount of damage at long ranges but they need to prime before firing each shot, giving their targets a chance to take cover. Stronga Zappa (Minigun) - Bigger, badder, more pissed off Zappas with miniguns instead of the usual laser rifle. They have cybernetic arms that grant them the ability to heavy lift, cut drywall, and be highly effective in hand to hand combat. They issue commands to Zappa Grunts. General Gravis - The Leader of the Zappas, seeking revenge on Humanity after their defeat in the Planetary War. The Zappas carry out his orders with undying loyalty. ---- The Sentinels AKA Martian Militia - Everyday people who have taken up arms against Secureserve and the various gangs infesting Mars. They intend to eliminate the gangs and push them out of Mars' cities. Rajit and his gang form an alliance with them early on after a shootout in a bar alongside the local leader, Jameson Creed. They come in several classes: Militia Grunt (OICW) - Basic infantry, they follow the player when the use key is pressed and run around with their rifles and single-fire them. Militia Trooper (Shotgun, OICW + Molotov) - Distinguishable by the backpacks they wear for radio transmissions and more experienced than the Grunts. They are armed with either Shotguns or OICWs, which they fire in bursts instead of single-firing. They are also armed with molotov cocktails to flush enemies out of cover and for area denial. Militia Heavy (Minigun) - Militia soldiers armed with miniguns. They are often deployed to punch holes through Secureserve and gang strongholds, or to defend key locations. Militia Zappa AKA Booya Boy (Zappa Rifle) - The Militia is equal opportunity and will take in anybody who is willing to make Mars a better place for its citizens, regardless of species. These are Zappas who have joined the Militia's efforts to make Mars a better place. They are led by Grujev Peters and are dressed in blue. Jameson Creed (Shotgun) - A Militia leader masquerading as a humble bartender. He carries the distinction of being the only monster_barney in the game that uses a shotgun. ---- The Thresh - Not all of Mars' armed citizens want to make Mars a better place for everyone, only themselves. They were originally a Militia splinter faction that formed due to disagreements with how The Sentinels were ran. They splintered off with good intentions, but have since then degenerated into opportunistic criminals and bandits. Thresh Trooper (AR1, MP5K, Shotgun + Molotov) - Standard Thresh gangsters. They are armed with either the AR1, MP5K, or Shotgun. They have a chance to be armed with molotov cocktails to flush enemies out of cover and for area denial. Thresh Boomboy (RPG) - Thresh Gangsters armed with Rocket Launchers for taking down armored targets and causing general unnecessary mayhem. Thresh Heavy (Minigun) - Thresh Gangsters with Miniguns. They are the Thresh equivalent to the Militia Heavies ---- The Flameboys (Cremator Flamethrower) - Psychotic pyromaniacs whose sole lot in life is to set things on fire. Unhinged and sadistic prison workers who staged a break-out after heavily modifying the welding torches given to them, they burned the prison to the ground and fled to the mines. Occasionally they will attempt to make pushes into the cities, with destructive results. Screenshots background010000.jpg|One of the main menu Backgrounds trb_040016.png|Banjo's Gyro. Real popular franchise pub on Mars. Zappa Overlook.jpg|Zappa Troopa watching the streets from a vantage point. Zappa_Priming_Rifle.jpg|Zappa takes aim at a Secureserve Officer and primes his rifle for firing Stronga_Zappa2.jpeg|A Stronga Zappa standing ready Stronga_Zappa1.jpeg|A Stronga Zappa fires his minigun at a member of the Thresh Thresh_Gangsters1.jpeg|Thresh Gangsters in combat Thresh_Gangsters2.jpeg|Ditto, with MP5Ks Thresh_Minigunner.jpeg|A Thresh Heavy standing ready trb_040034.jpg|A Thresh Heavy opens fire on a Secureserve Officer Thresh_Boomboy.jpeg|A Thresh Boomboy in combat Militia_Grunts1.jpeg|Militia Grunts standing ready Militia_Trooper1%2Cjpg.jpeg|A Militia Trooper standing idle Trb_030023.jpg|A Militia Heavy Trooper in combat Jameson_Creed.jpeg|Jameson Creed in his bar Militia_Zappa.jpeg|Militia Zappas standing ready in Outpost G-3 Grujev_Peters.jpeg| Grujev Peters, the leader of the Militia Zappas Category:TRB Category:Mods